


Зачарованная жизнь

by Fiory, Ingunn, Trinette



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiory/pseuds/Fiory, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingunn/pseuds/Ingunn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После того, как Стоквелл потерпел поражение на выборах, Брайану предстоит бороться со злом, пережить загадочные трудности и разобраться со своей любовью. Это что-то вроде «Брайана Кинни, истребителя вампиров», только без вампиров и крутых супер-способностей. Никаких спойлеров к 4 сезону.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зачарованная жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Charmed Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44479) by eleveninches. 



**1.**

Все началось в тот день, когда Гарднер Ванс вошел в закусочную Либерти, одетый в длинный черный плащ и солнцезащитные очки, за которые Сидни Бристоу убила бы.  
Хотя нет, вообще-то все началось в тот день, когда Дикинс победил на выборах, но Брайан этого не знал. Все, что ему было известно, это что Стоквелл проиграл, неблагодарный ублюдок Дикинс выиграл, и что быть безработным ― полный отстой. Это был реальный отстой, иначе и не назовешь. Джастин, наверное, подобрал бы для обозначения этого состояния какой-нибудь цветистый эпитет из своего богатого словарного запаса, оставшегося еще со времен, когда он готовился к выпускным экзаменам, но для Брайана «отстой» было в самый раз. С поисками новой работы как-то не заладилось, поэтому он спал до обеда, надоедал Джастину на работе, курил дешевую травку, надоедал Майклу на работе, старался не попадаться на глаза Хантеру и трахался. Это было похоже на слишком затянувшийся уик-энд, только вместо двух дней ― шесть долгих, скучных, свободных недель.  
Он как раз пытался выяснить, можно ли сделать из ложки рогатку, чтобы стрелять из нее горохом по заднице Джастина, когда Ванс скользнул за столик и устроился прямо напротив него. Брайан вздрогнул от неожиданности и уронил ложку на стол. Несколько посетителей оглянулись на них, привлеченные звоном.  
― Не на что смотреть, ребята, ― громко сказал Ванс. ― Всего лишь двое, эмм… геев сидят вместе и обедают. Занимайтесь своим делом.  
― Неплохо сказано, ― заметил Брайан.  
Он видел, что Джастин положил на стойку свой поднос и обеспокоенно смотрит в их сторону. Брайан слегка тряхнул головой. Вряд ли Ванс мог сделать с ним что-нибудь на людях, особенно в закусочной, где он сам чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.  
― Мы можем поговорить? Наедине? Это по поводу твоей работы, ― Ванс сдвинул очки на лоб и нервно огляделся.  
― А позвонить ты не мог? ― поинтересовался Брайан.  
― Никто не должен знать, что мы разговаривали, ― прошептал Ванс, наклоняясь вперед. Его лицо было предельно серьезным. ― Это очень важно, Брайан.  
Брайан вздохнул, выходя из закусочной на шумную улицу. Он прикрыл глаза ладонью от яркого солнца, а Ванс спешно опустил на нос очки. Несмотря на морозный зимний день, на Либерти Авеню было полно народу. Брайан стоял, засунув руки в карманы пальто, пока Ванс внимательно разглядывал пешеходов, словно пытаясь убедиться, что среди них нет никого из знакомых. Почему-то Брайан сомневался, что люди его круга могли ошиваться на Либерти Авеню, но Ванс был тем еще параноиком.  
Наконец он закончил разглядывать окружающих и обернулся к Брайану, который лишь спокойно приподнял бровь.  
― Окей, ― начал Брайан. ― В чем…  
Ванс быстро протянул руку и вырвал прядь волос с головы Брайана.  
Брайан вздрогнул.  
― Что за хуйня?  
Ванс аккуратно завернул волосы в носовой платок.  
― Теперь у меня есть то, что нужно. Увидимся, ― он развернулся и зашагал прочь.  
Брайан застыл, уставившись ему вслед. Наконец вновь обретя дар речи, он крикнул Вансу в спину:  
― Эй, а что насчет моей работы?  
Ванс глянул на него через плечо и глупо ухмыльнулся.  
― А, точно. Ну, ты все еще уволен.  
Брайан не был уверен, стоит ли ему погнаться за Вансом и отобрать у него ту прядь. Раньше с ним ничего подобного не случалось. У него воровали нижнее белье, носки, один придурок как-то спер мочалку из душа, но никто никогда не забирал частичку его самого. Фигура Ванса тем временем растворилась в толпе, и Брайан так и остался стоять на тротуаре, понимая, что упустил шанс поймать его.  
Озадаченный, он вернулся в закусочную и уселся на свое место. К нему подошла Дебби, лихо размахивающая кофейником.  
― Что случилось, дорогой? Он предложил тебе вернуться на работу?  
― Нет, он выдернул у меня клок волос, ― сказал Брайан.  
Дебби в изумлении звучно лопнула пузырь из жвачки, потом наполнила чашку горячим кофе и пододвинула к нему.  
― Господи Иисусе, заскоки у людей все чуднее и чуднее.

***

― Ты меня слышал? Он вырвал у меня прядь волос!  
Джастин опустил книгу, которую читал.  
― Может, он делает твою куклу вуду, ― саркастически заметил он.  
Они поужинали (китайская еда на вынос) и пару раз трахнулись (на пластиковом садовом стуле, стащенном у Теда), и только потом Брайан упомянул о загадочном визите Ванса, но Джастина это, казалось, не сильно обеспокоило. Брайан начал подозревать, что кроме него самого, ситуация больше никому не кажется странной. Может, у Ванса и правда просто какие-то старомодные сексуальные привычки? Кто их поймет, этих натуралов.  
― С какого перепугу ты читаешь? ― спросил Брайан, пихая Джастина локтем. Обычно Джастин не читал в постели.  
― Я развиваю свои интеллектуальные способности.  
Наглый маленький пизденыш.  
Джастин вздохнул.  
― Я не хочу оказаться в числе отстающих, когда Питтсбургский институт изящных искусств позволит мне вернуться.  
Брайан не знал, что на это можно ответить. К счастью, его спас телефонный звонок. Он схватил трубку, а Джастин вернулся к своей книжке.  
― Слушаю.  
― Брайан, ― прозвучал голос Ванса.  
― Что, теперь тебе нужен образец моей спермы? ― съехидничал Брайан.  
Возникла недолгая пауза, и Брайану показалось, что он слышит, как на том конце провода шелестят бумагой.  
― Вообще-то… А мистер Тейлор там?  
― Ты хочешь поговорить с Джастином? ― недоверчиво переспросил Брайан. Джастин вскинул голову.  
― Его сосед по комнате посоветовал позвонить тебе. Он ведь у тебя, да?  
Джастин недоуменно взглянул на Брайана, но тому ничего не оставалось, кроме как передать ему трубку.  
― Алло? ― нерешительно сказал Джастин. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым, пока он слушал, что говорит ему Ванс.  
Брайан изо всех сил прислушивался, пытаясь понять, о чем идет речь.  
― Если я правильно помню, меня уволили за то, что я трахался с боссом. Да и вообще за всю эту историю со Стоквеллом, но кому какое дело, правда?  
Снова повисла тишина. Наконец Джастин равнодушно произнес:  
― Я подумаю об этом, ― и нажал кнопку отбоя.  
― Чего он хотел? ― спросил Брайан.  
― Он хочет, чтобы я вернулся. В Вангард. На полный рабочий день, ― с досадой проговорил Джастин.  
― Ого.  
― Я не соглашусь, ― быстро добавил Джастин.  
Брайан встал с кровати, положил телефон на место, взял с тумбочки бутылку водки и тяжело опустился на ступеньки, ведущие в спальню. Он не знал, стоит ли ему гордиться тем, что работа Джастина впечатлила Ванса настолько, что тот готов просить его вернуться, или испытывать ужас при мысли о том, что бойфренд обошел его на его собственной работе.  
― А может, стоило бы, ― неторопливо сказал он.  
Джастин поспешно спустился вниз, завернутый в одну лишь простыню.  
― Нет, Брайан! Это же ясно как день ― он попросил меня вернуться только для того, чтобы позлить тебя.  
Брайан сделал глоток из бутылки, морщась от знакомого жгучего ощущения.  
― Это работа, ― глухо сказал он.  
Джастин упрямо тряхнул головой.  
― Это не то, чего я хочу. Я могу работать и в другом месте. Как и ты, ― добавил он.  
Брайан на это лишь пессимистично хмыкнул.

***

На следующее утро кто-то угнал его машину.  
Брайан стоял посреди парковки, уставившись на пустое парковочное место. В другое время он бы решил, что это Джастин взял ее, не предупредив, прогулялся бы пешком до закусочной, вытащил бы ключи у него из кармана, попутно облапав за задницу, и отогнал бы «Корветт» домой, а потом ждал бы, когда Джастин вернется с работы и начнет жаловаться, что ему пришлось идти пешком целых пять кварталов. Но поскольку ключи прямо сейчас были у него в руках, Брайан не сомневался, что тачку угнали, и это было просто охренительно.  
Взбешенный, он вытащил мобильник и набрал знакомый номер.  
― It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Red Cape Comics! У нас все классно, спасибо, что спросили! Чем я могу помочь тебе сегодня, гражданин? ― Боже мой, ― сказал Брайан. ― Ты сам до этого додумался?  
― Хантер помог. Эта суперская идея пришла нам в голову где-то между… эмм… Огайо и Айовой…  
Последнее, что Брайану сейчас хотелось слушать ― это очередная дорожная история Майки и Хантера. После того, как парочка бросила бегать от закона и вернулась домой, всей семье пришлось выслушать не один десяток таких историй. Впрочем, Хантер с удовольствием повторил их еще раз во время судебного слушания, когда объяснял судье, почему жить с Майклом и Беном лучше, чем с его гребаной матерью.  
― Это все замечательно, но лучше попробуй угадать с трех раз, чью машину угнали, и считай, что первые две попытки ты уже использовал, ― перебил его Брайан.  
Несколько секунд Майки молчал, а потом в трубке раздался его пронзительный вопль:  
― Кто-то угнал твою машину? Ты серьезно? Ты уверен, что Джастин ее не брал?  
Брайан потряс связкой ключей перед микрофоном телефона.  
― Ее точно угнали.  
― Ты же заявишь в полицию?  
― У меня не такой уж большой выбор, не так ли, ― проворчал Брайан. ― Проклятье, а завтра еще долбаное собеседование.  
Ему удалось наскрести в карманах мелочи, чтобы на автобусе добраться до полицейского участка. Конечно, какой-то старый извращенец пялился на него всю дорогу, а какой-то малолетка попытался залезть к нему в карман. А в ту же самую секунду, как он вышел из автобуса, с неба хлынул проливной дождь. Денек явно не задался.  
― Мою машину угнали, ― заявил он дежурному офицеру. ― Я хотел бы написать заявление.  
Полицейский пошарил под столом и достал планшет с бланком, потом снял колпачок с авторучки и подтолкнул все это к Брайану.  
― Заполните это и верните мне, ― вежливо попросил он.  
На заполнение бланка у Брайана ушло около десяти минут, а потом ему пришлось почти час ждать, пока офицер разбирался с какой-то рыдающей проституткой.  
― Ваша фамилия Кинни? ― уточнил полицейский.  
― Да, ― ответил Брайан.  
― Ааа…  
Ему не понравилось это «ааа». Это определенно было какое-то нехорошее «ааа». Офицер равнодушно взглянул на него.  
― Вы можете идти. Мы обо всем позаботимся.  
Выходя, Брайан отчего-то знал, что своего «Корветта» он больше не увидит.

***

«Мужчина должен знать, когда попросить о помощи», ― сказал он Джастину в прошлом году. Он долго гипнотизировал взглядом телефон, набираясь храбрости, чтобы поднять трубку и позвонить. Это было абсурдно ― он же взрослый человек, и ему нужна помощь. У него не было ни машины, ни денег, ни мебели в квартире. Но его друзья никогда не стали бы смотреть на него свысока. Они могли посмеиваться над ним до конца жизни, но никогда не стали бы его презирать. Брайан распрямил плечи и нажал на кнопку быстрого набора, пока не успел передумать.  
― Алло! ― бодро прозвучало в трубке.  
― Эммет, ― с трудом произнес Брайан.  
― Брайан? Почему… Ты никогда мне не звонил. Что-то случилось?  
― У меня угнали «Корветт».  
Эммет ахнул.  
― О, милый, мне так жаль. Ты так любил эту машину.  
― Да, спасибо, что напомнил. ― Брайан раздраженно потер переносицу. ― У меня собеседование сегодня днем. Не мог бы ты меня отвезти?  
― Конечно, дорогой. Я сейчас приеду.  
То, что это была не лучшая идея, Брайан понял сразу, когда Эммет надумал посетовать на то, что у них с Тедом ничего не получилось. Он в подробностях рассказывал Брайану о новом старом бойфренде Теда, и когда дошел до той части, которая касалась их сексуальной жизни, Брайан уже был готов выброситься из машины.  
― А как дела у вас с Джастином? ― понимающе спросил Эммет.  
Да уж, Брайану и правда стоило попросить Линдси, чтобы она его отвезла.  
― О, вот мы и приехали, ― сказал Брайан с облегчением.  
Первое собеседование за несколько недель было назначено в агентстве под названием «Импрессионистские образы». Это была маленькая фирма с приличной типографией, но поскольку о подобных фирмах Брайан не подумал бы ни в первую, ни во вторую, ни даже в третью очередь, его охватило чувство какой-то безысходности. Скоро он, наверное, начнет искать работу за пределами Питтса. Он оставил Эммета перед входом в небольшое офисное здание и вошел внутрь, где его проводили в пустой кабинет.  
Когда в комнату вошел Крейг Тейлор, Брайан решил, что в прошлой жизни он, должно быть, был серийным убийцей, потому что другого объяснения этому не было.  
― Не знал, что ты занимаешься рекламой, ― выдавил из себя Брайан.  
Крейг кисло взглянул на него.  
― Я недавно сменил род деятельности.  
Он сел за большой стол и достал тяжелую папку. У Брайана мелькнула мысль, не стоит ли ему бежать, пока не стало слишком поздно. Крейг перелистал несколько страниц и спросил:  
― Так ты здесь по поводу вакансии руководителя отдела?  
― Ты будешь проводить со мной собеседование? ― шокированно спросил Брайан.  
― Будем считать, что это обычное собеседование при приеме на работу, ― высокомерно сказал Крейг и сложил руки перед собой.  
Брайан немного расслабился; работу он вряд ли получит, но опасность ему больше не грозила. Джастин, наверное, расстроился бы, если бы его отец или его бойфренд погибли от рук друг друга.  
― Итак, первый вопрос, мистер Кинни: вы все еще встречаетесь с моим сыном?  
Ну хватит об этом.  
― Эмм... да, но…  
― Второй вопрос: это правда, что вы украли его невинность, его юность и его душу?  
― Не будь глупцом, ― сказал Брайан. ― Мне не нужны ничьи души.  
Крейг долго пристально смотрел на него.  
― Я так полагаю, что это «да».

***

Когда Кинни вернулся после чертова собеседования, Джастин уже был в лофте. Он сидел на полу, уставившись на голые стены, не обращая никакого внимания на Брайана, который скинул рубашку и бросил ее на пол спальни.  
― Раздевайся, ― сказал Брайан, отвесив Джастину легкий пинок. Тот поднял голову и смерил его раздраженным взглядом. ― Ты не поверишь, что случилось со мной сегодня.  
― Мне плевать.  
― Собеседование проводил твой отец, ― невозмутимо продолжил Брайан и достал из холодильника последнюю бутылку пива. ― По какой-то неведомой мне причине его очень интересовали подробности нашей интимной жизни. Ну и, конечно, он не мог не сообщить, что я самый огромный кусок дерьма из когда-либо существовавших.  
― Возможно, он прав, ― пробормотал Джастин себе под нос.  
Брайан отпил из бутылки:  
― Проблемы, Солнышко?  
Поспешно отведя взгляд, Джастин буркнул в ответ:  
― Все нормально.  
Свет в комнате мигнул пару раз и погас.  
― Наверное, стоит сказать, что я не оплатил счета за электричество в этом месяце, ― сухо пояснил Брайан.  
Джастин всплеснул руками.  
― Вот! Обалденный повод, чтобы свалить к чертям отсюда.  
Он направился в спальню, откуда до Брайана тут же донеслись звуки выдвигаемых из шкафа ящиков и шорох укладываемых в сумку вещей. Брайан обеспокоенно заглянул за раздвижные панели.  
― Что ты делаешь?  
Даже в тусклом вечернем свете было заметно, как лицо Джастина полыхает от гнева.  
― А на что это похоже? ― рявкнул тот.  
― Похоже, что ты собираешь все свое дерьмо.  
Джастин наклонился и полез под кровать за домашними тапками. Брайан не на шутку встревожился ― он знал, что они валяются где-то там, но Джастин ни разу не надевал их даже чтобы сходить в туалет.  
― Ты потрясающе наблюдателен, ― саркастически заметил Джастин.  
Брайан попытался ухватить его за руку, но тот раздраженно отшатнулся.  
― Какого хрена? Джастин?  
― У тебя никаких перспектив, Брайан! Ты безответственный, у тебя нет работы, нет денег ― ничего нет. И ты сам во всем виноват. Ты ― неудачник!  
Брайан даже дар речи потерял от изумления и только беспомощно открывал рот.  
Зажав ладонями виски, Джастин вздохнул и глухо закончил:  
― Не знаю, почему я терпел так долго. Я ухожу.  
Но вместо того, чтобы выполнить свою угрозу, он тяжело рухнул на кровать и принялся тереть глаза руками. В аптечке еще остались успокоительные, которые Джастин принимал в прошлом году после нападения, и Брайан по уже выработанной привычке тут же кинулся за ними и за стаканом воды.  
Джастин без возражений выпил.  
― Голова болит, ― пожаловался он.  
― Может тебе прилечь? ― тихо спросил Брайан.  
Джастин поднял на него покрасневшие глаза и кивнул. Несколько минут спустя он уже спал, оставив Брайана теряться в догадках ― что, блядь, это было.

***

Джастин продремал примерно полчаса. Проснувшись, он улыбнулся, будто ничего не произошло, и прижался щекой к бедру все еще сидящего на кровати Брайана. Можно было сказать: «Я пойму, если ты решишь уйти», но Брайан знал, что врет самому себе. Он не хотел отпускать Джастина, как… в прошлый раз. Ему казалось, что после скрипача их отношения наладились, даже больше ― все складывалось просто прекрасно! И совершенно не ожидал, что лишившись всего, потеряет еще и Джастина. Конечно, он и предположить не мог, что собеседование будет проводить Крейг, что у него угонят машину или что Ванс отдаст его должность Джастину. Но Джастин? Чтобы тот вел себя как неразумное дитя?  
― Почему ты так смотришь на меня? ― улыбаясь, спросил Джастин.  
Брайан изумленно вскинул брови:  
― Ты не помнишь?  
― Нет, ― поднял голову Джастин. ― Я помню, как разговаривал с Вансом, там был Стоквелл, а потом он произнес какое-то слово. И меня вырубило, как под гипнозом. А что с моими вещами? ― Его глаза испуганно расширились, и Брайан понял, что тот действительно поражен увиденным. ― Ты… ты бросаешь меня?  
Брайану срочно захотелось закурить.  
― Нет, блядь, это ты пытался бросить меня.  
― Не может быть! Я бы никогда… Ой, это мои тапки?  
― Ты сказал, что у меня нет никаких перспектив, ― напомнил ему Брайан.  
― С каких это пор меня волнуют перспективы? ― спросил Джастин, усаживаясь на кровати. ― Нет, правда, а где были тапки? Я думал, что потерял их.  
― Ты сам нашел. Под кроватью.  
― Это ты их спрятал?  
― Я когда-нибудь трогал твои вещи? ― возмутился Брайан.  
Джастин приподнял светлую бровь:  
― Мне напомнить?  
― Ну разве чтобы выбросить, ― быстро поправился он.  
― И вообще, как мы можем расстаться, если даже не встречаемся? ― наигранно захлопал ресницами Джастин.  
Брайан напрягся. Он зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет и, не найдя их, скрипнул зубами. Закинул ногу на ногу.  
― Ладно. Мы… встречаемся, ― наконец выдавил он. Джастин просиял в ответ, как будто услышал нечто очень важное. ― И, возможно, ты был прав, я ― неудачник. Я так ничего и не смог добиться. Может, это проклятие, или судьба у меня такая. Может, я действительно украл у тебя душу. Но… Какой бы дерьмовой не казалась моя жизнь сейчас, без тебя она была бы во сто крат хуже. И если ты уйдешь, мне будет… ― он замялся, подыскивая нужное слово, ― хреново. ― Все так же не поднимая глаз и старательно изучая свои ногти, Брайан закончил: ― И, между прочим, папа передавал тебе привет.  
Джастин осторожно коснулся его плеча.  
― Брайан, это, конечно, все очень мило, но на хрена ты мне это говоришь?  
Брайан насупился. Впервые выразив словами свои чувства, он добился только того, что Джастин ошалел от услышанного.  
― Я тут вообще-то пытаюсь стать другим человеком.  
― О, ну тогда продолжай.  
― Больше не хочу, ― буркнул он.  
Джастин сощурился, моргнул пару раз, изумленно всмотрелся темноту лофта и спросил:  
― Эй, а почему у нас нет света?

***

«Вуди», как обычно, гудел от музыки и болтовни посетителей. Брайан покосился на бильярдный стол, перевел взгляд на туалеты… на столики… но никто даже не смотрел в его сторону. Что было очень и очень странно, потому что сегодня он выглядел чертовски великолепно.  
Он присел на барный стул рядом с симпатичным парнем. Тот преувеличенно округлил глаза и отвернулся. Ошеломленный таким откровенным невниманием, Брайан попытался еще раз:  
― Эй, может нам… ― Он не успел даже договорить, как парень поднялся и ушел, оставив Брайан с раскрытым от удивления ртом. Ошарашенный, он отыскал взглядом друзей, занявших столик неподалеку, и придвинул к ним стул.  
― Я что ― невидимка?  
― К сожалению, нет, ― рассмеялся Эммет.  
― Неужели тебя отшили? ― не удержался от издевки Тед. И поскольку Брайан так ничего и не ответил, воскликнул: ― Свершилось! Великолепный Кинни потерпел неудачу!  
Брайан смерил его раздраженным взглядом.  
― Разве тебя уже выпустили из приюта наркоманов?  
― Еще неделю назад, засранец, ― ответил Тед.  
― Зря, ― пробормотал Брайан и криво улыбнулся Майклу. ― Где твой профессор?  
― Наказывает Хантера за прогулы, и если ты сейчас ляпнешь очередную пошлость, клянусь, я придушу тебя, ― предупредил тот.  
― А Джастин не с тобой? ― вставил Эммет.  
― У него девичник с Дафной, ― усмехнулся в ответ Брайан.  
В итоге кто-то пригласил Эммета выпить, Майкл воодушевленно вещал о новой главе Рейджа, Тед сверлил взглядом свой джин с тоником ― прокол Брайана постепенно отошел на второй план. Конечно, он старательно демонстрировал, что совсем не собирался снимать кого-то сегодня, но друзья слишком хорошо его знали, чтобы купиться на такое. Спустя несколько скучных часов, все наконец-то решили разойтись по домам. Брайан уже предвкушал, как посадит Дафну на автобус и уговорит Джастина на быстрый перепих, когда Майкл вдруг остановился на лестнице:  
― Смотри! Это же твоя машина!  
Брайан, вглядываясь, вытянул шею. Майкл не ошибся ― именно его автомобиль как раз парковался неподалеку.  
― Блядь! ― заорал Брайан. ― Я же трахал того парня после маскарада! Он еще восхищался моим «Корветтом»!  
― Какая ирония судьбы, ― протянул Эммет, а Тед едва сдержал ехидный смешок.  
― Убью ублюдка! ― продолжал разоряться Брайан.  
Майкл удержал его, не дав кинуться на обидчика:  
― Подожди, ты трахал его в лофте?  
― Нет, я трахал его в… Блядь! Он уходит!  
― Ты знаешь, где он живет?  
Брайан задумался, вспоминая зачуханную улочку в самом конце гей-квартала… Кажется, недалеко от квартиры Майкла и Бена.  
― Да, ― медленно ответил он. ― Знаю.

***

Он возблагодарил бога, что в этот вечер был одет в черное, иначе миссия по спасению «Корветта» могла завершиться гораздо хуже. На самом деле все и так закончилось дерьмово, но по крайней мере не из-за его одежды.  
Брайан прятался за углом, пока угонщик парковал «Корветт» прямо на улице, как обыкновенный автомобиль. Лучше бы сразу написал краской на капоте ― «Укради меня!» Ну почему его машина приглянулась именно мудаку, который не в состоянии оценить такую роскошь? Оглядевшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что улица безлюдна, Брайан рысцой побежал к автомобилю, сжимая в кармане пальто длинный крюк от вешалки.  
Операция прошла успешно ― он поковырял провода под капотом, чтобы открыть дверь, и уже собирался было завести машину, как вдруг фары замигали, а сигнализация истошно завыла: «Немедленно отойдите от транспортного средства».  
― Блядь, ― прошипел Брайан. Он спрятал крюк под пальто и кинулся прочь со всех ног.

**2.**

― Может, ты проклят, ― предположил Джастин, когда они возвращались в лофт после неторопливого завтрака в закусочной. Брайан всю ночь промаялся у Майкла и Бена на диване, решив, что тащиться домой пешком слишком утомительно. Вместо сна он главным образом беспокоился о том, что к нему тайком проберется Хантер. Даже после четырех чашек кофе и апельсина Брайану все еще было немного не по себе.  
― В реальной жизни не существует проклятий, Джастин, ― устало проворчал он.  
― А как же свадьба Линдси и Мелани? Меркурий был в упадке. Ну или что-то типа того.  
― Обыкновенное невезение, ― ответил Брайан.  
― Ну а я думаю, что это возможно, ― буркнул Джастин, засунув руки в карманы, как упрямый ребенок.  
Брайан тяжело вздохнул.  
― Ты смотришь «Баффи ― истребительница вампиров», читаешь комиксы Майкла и рассуждаешь о том, как круто было бы стать эльфом из «Властелина Колец».  
― Да ладно, они клевые, ― возразил Джастин. ― Заостренные уши, вечная жизнь. И не уходи от ответа. Если это обыкновенное невезение, почему неприятности не прекращаются? Почему я не помню, что пытался порвать с тобой?  
― Хорошо, ― скрестив руки на груди, Брайан смерил его недобрым взглядом. ― Если я действительно проклят, то Йен Голд...  
― Итан, ― поправил его Джастин.  
― ...сейчас выйдет из-за угла.  
Они стали ждать. Из-за угла появился Итан Голд.  
Брайан закрыл глаза и сдался.  
― Ладно, я проклят. Как мне избавиться от проклятия?  
― Ну, в «Гарри Поттере» обычно используют контрзаклинание, ― предложил Джастин. Брайан открыл глаза и приподнял бровь. Джастин кашлянул. ― Не сказать, что я в этом разбираюсь.  
Увидев, что Итан движется в их направлении, Брайан затащил Джастина в магазин комиксов.  
― Я даже не представляю, что это за проклятие, ― признался он, щурясь в темноте магазина. ― Мне что, просто пойти в библиотеку и проштудировать все книжки о вуду?  
Джастин задумчиво нахмурился.  
― Может, нам стоит разыскать Таинственную Мэрилин? Она умеет гадать на картах Таро, но насчет магии я не уверен.  
― Кто-то упомянул магию? ― спросил из-за прилавка Хантер. В одной руке он держал тряпку для вытирания пыли, а в другой пластмассовую фигурку Супермена.  
― Нет, ― ответил Брайан, но одновременно с ним Джастин выдал: ― Брайана прокляли.  
Хантер просиял.  
― Да ладно? Чувак, я могу это исправить.  
― Ты читаешь слишком много комиксов, ― заметил Брайан.  
― Я вообще-то умею колдовать, ― фыркнул Хантер.  
Джастин подозрительно прищурился:  
― Ты ведь шутишь, да?  
― С магией шутки плохи, ― серьезно проговорил Хантер.  
― Что ты, шестнадцатилетний мальчик по вызову, можешь знать о магии? ― хмыкнул Джастин.  
― К твоему сведению, у меня есть читательский билет. И теперь, когда я не трахаюсь со старыми извращенцами, у меня появилась куча свободного времени.  
― Как именно ты можешь мне помочь? ― встрял Брайан, массируя пульсирующий от боли висок.  
Хантер подпер подбородок рукой и бросил на Джастина злобный взгляд.  
― Сначала мне нужно знать, что ты можешь для меня сделать.  
― Я не врежу по твоей наглой роже, вот что, ― раздраженно рявкнул тот.  
Он выглядел не страшнее котенка, но Хантер, похоже, испугался. Брайан еле удержался от смеха, когда тот удрученно пробурчал:  
― Ладно. Нужно узнать, что за это заклинание. Тогда мы сможем использовать контрзаклинание.  
― Вот видишь, контрзаклинание, ― воскликнул Джастин. ― А ты во мне сомневался.  
Понимая, что другого выхода нет, Брайан достал телефон.

***

После нескольких звонков нужным людям Брайану удалось устроить встречу с Гарднером Вансом, хоть и под вымышленным именем. Секретарша Ванса всегда считала его сексуальным, поэтому она обрадовалась ему и даже принесла кофе.  
― Я была так расстроена, когда услышала, что произошло, ― в сердцах воскликнула она, откинув волосы назад. ― Я имею в виду, кто поверит, что вы саботировали кампанию собственного клиента?  
― Именно это я и сделал, ― сказал Брайан с натянутой улыбкой.  
У секретарши отвисла челюсть.  
― Ааа. Эм, ― она начала напряженно перебирать документы. ― Мистер Ванс ждет вас.  
― А, это ты, ― холодно поприветствовал его Ванс.  
― Здравствуй, Гарднер, ― небрежно ответил Брайан, закрывая за собой дверь. ― Помнишь тот чудный денек, когда ты выдрал у меня клок волос?  
― Хмм, денек, когда я выдрал у тебя клок волос... ― Ванс возвел глаза к потолку, изображая напряженную умственную деятельность. ― Да, кажется, припоминаю.  
Брайан сжал зубы.  
― Не расскажешь мне, что ты, черт подери, с ними сделал?  
― Я отдал их Джиму Стоквеллу.  
Брайан моргнул.  
― Стоквеллу. Ты отдал мои волосы Стоквеллу.  
― Ага. Должен сказать, он не очень хорошо принял свое поражение. Он пообещал предоставить мне своих спонсоров, если я достану немного твоего ДНК для какого-то эксперимента.  
― Почему ты мне это рассказываешь? ― с подозрением спросил Брайан.  
Ванс откинулся на спинку кресла и скрестил ноги. Сцена показалась Брайану до боли знакомой, но на этот раз Ванс ухмылялся как настоящий злодей, и Брайан задумался, почему он раньше никогда этого не замечал.  
― А почему бы и нет? ― беззаботно отозвался Гарднер. ― Я получил его спонсоров, он сделал с тобой и твоим пацаненком, что хотел. По-моему, все вышло очень даже неплохо, тебе не кажется?  
― Я точно превращу тебя в лягушку, если выживу, ― прошипел Брайан.  
― Знаешь, ― задумчиво произнес Ванс, ― похоже, это была самая длинная наша беседа.

***

Брайан резко распахнул двери и вошел в офис Стоквелла. Все выглядело по-прежнему, начиная с энциклопедий на книжной полке и крепкого дубового стола и заканчивая хозяином кабинета в безвкусном синем костюме и галстуке. Единственной новой деталью была кукла, сидящая по правую руку от Стоквелла. На ее груди красовалась пришпиленная длинной булавкой бумажка с надписью «Брайан Кинни».  
― Ах, ты сволочь, ― пробормотал Брайан.  
Стоквелл улыбнулся и погладил куклу по голове. Брайану показалось, будто на него нахлобучили кепку, но удержался от того, чтобы почесать затылок.  
― Здравствуй, Брайан. Как ты?  
― Проклят. А ты?  
― Просто замечательно.  
― Никогда бы не подумал, что ты интересуешься гипнозом и магией, ― сказал Брайан, указывая на куклу.  
― Это семейное, ― ответил Стоквелл, по-прежнему улыбаясь. ― Мой дядя Марти, который сейчас вообще-то моя тетя Мэрилин, ― цыганка, и он... эээ, она...  
У Брайана раскалывалась голова.  
― Прекрасно. То есть, ты проиграл выборы и решил отомстить мне с помощью вуду?  
― Что? ― Стоквелл посмотрел на него с каменным выражением лица. ― Нет-нет, это не вуду. Я в такое не лезу, слишком сильная штука. Это всего лишь обыкновенная магия.  
― И тем не менее моя жизнь превратилась в настоящий ад, ― горячо проговорил Брайан.  
С довольным видом Стоквелл встал и присел на краешек стола.  
― Классное заклинание, да? Оно превращает мою ненависть в силу, разрушающую твою жизнь ― жуткое невезение.  
Кипя от гнева, Брайан отвернулся. Из-за этого засранца он не мог получить работу. Из-за Стоквелла Джастин чуть снова не ушел от него.  
― Неужели никто не спрашивает, почему ты повсюду таскаешься с куклой? ― только и смог выдавить он.  
― Нет, большая часть моих сотрудников считает меня сумасшедшим, ― ответил Стоквелл.  
Брайан натянуто улыбнулся.  
― Даже представить не могу, почему.

***

Брайан захлопнул дверь магазина комиксов, испугав трех тощих ботаников, пускающих слюни на картонную версию «Женщины-кошки» в натуральную величину. Сдвинув свои солнцезащитные очки на лоб, он сверлил их взглядом, пока они не ушли.  
― Брайан! Они собирались ее купить! ― заскулил Майкл. Рядом с ним за прилавком сидели Эммет и Тед, а Бен с Джастином разбирали полки с комиксами.  
― Какого хрена вы тут собрались? ― спросил Брайан, но тут же поднял руку. ― Нет, погодите, я не хочу этого знать.  
Хантер высунул голову из кладовой.  
― Брайан?  
Кинни резко развернулся и выпалил:  
― У Стоквелла кукла, изображающая меня.  
Воодушевление на лице Хантера сменилось растерянностью. Джастин открыл рот от удивления.  
― Я так и знал! Я ведь говорил тебе, что это была кукла вуду!  
― У него есть кукла, изображающая тебя? ― переспросил Тед.  
― Он сказал, что она... она превращает его ненависть в мое невезение, ― продолжил Брайан. ― Вот почему меня преследуют неприятности.  
Хантер на секунду исчез в кладовой, а потом появился с огромной книгой в твердом переплете. Он бросил ее на прилавок и открыл на отмеченной странице.  
― Это то, что я думал, ― пробормотал он. ― Называется «проклятие невезения». Сначала происходит череда неприятностей, чтобы сломить твой дух. Потом волшебник, эээ, «переходит на новый уровень», что бы, черт возьми, это ни значило, и ты умираешь.  
Все надолго замолчали. Брайан весь похолодел.  
― Что здесь происходит? ― резко спросил Майкл.  
― Стоквелл загипнотизировал меня и наложил на Брайана проклятие, ― поспешно ответил Джастин, поглядев на Хантера так, будто он в этом виноват. ― Как нам не дать Брайану умереть?  
― Ты волшебник? ― пораженно спросил Майкл Хантера.  
― Колдун, ― коротко бросил тот.  
Поднялся шум. Бен и Майкл орали на Хантера, Джастин кричал на Брайана, Тед попытался пошутить, а Эммет потребовал, чтобы ему рассказали все с самого начала.  
― У кого-нибудь есть котел? ― громко спросил Хантер.  
Все замолчали и начали нервозно топтаться на месте, поглядывая друг на друга. Наконец Майкл робко поднял руку.  
― Кажется, у меня есть.  
― У тебя есть котел, ― повторил Брайан.  
― Зачем? ― спросил Бен. ― Зачем тебе котел?  
― На случай чрезвычайной ситуации, ― попытался оправдаться Майкл.  
― В какой чрезвычайной ситуации может понадобиться котел?  
― Я вообще-то немножко проклят, ― заметил Брайан.  
Бен нахмурился.  
― Ну... да. Такое происходит не каждый день, ― он замолчал, подозрительно оглядываясь. ― Ведь с вами такое обычно не случается, ребята?  
― Да постоянно, ― ответил Тед.  
― Вовсе нет, ― огрызнулся Майкл. ― Бен, ты не был проклят ни разу с тех пор, как мы познакомились.  
Брайан многозначительно указал в сторону Хантера. Бен нахмурился еще сильнее.  
― Эй, ― обиделся Хантер, ― я замечательный. ― Он вернулся к книге. ― Мне нужно приготовить зелье, произнести кое-какие слова, а затем ты каким-то образом должен вылить его на Стоквелла. Тогда, пуф, проклятие снято и темной магии конец. Мир снова безопасен для простых граждан. Красота.  
― Это не «Баффи», ― взревел Брайан.  
Хантер смерил его взглядом.  
― Да пошел ты, конечно, это не «Баффи». Во-первых, я сексуальнее Ангела.  
― Нет никого сексуальнее Ангела, ― перебил Джастин.  
― Чувак, он разжирел.  
― Ни фига, он просто набрал мышечную массу, ― возразил Джастин.  
― А мне нравится Ксандер, ― отозвался стоящий в углу Бен. Когда никто не сказал ни слова, он спросил: ― Что, мне нельзя иметь хобби?  
― Я все еще проклят, ― взвыл Брайан.

***

Он дал Хантеру день, чтобы найти все, что нужно и приготовить зелье. Если у того не получится, Брайан пообещал, что разыщет настоящего волшебника ― не то чтобы он знал, где его искать, но это, казалось, сработало, потому что на следующее утро Майкл позвал всех обратно в магазин, заявив, что Хантер был почти у цели. Если бы Брайан не был Брайаном, он поклялся бы, что Майкл действительно гордился новым хобби своего новоиспеченного сына-экс-хастлера.  
― Он знал нужные травы и все такое, ― хвастался Новотны. ― Нам пришлось обойти все эти магазины натуральных продуктов. Бен думает, что Хантер может стать врачом-натуропатом, или как там оно называется.  
Там, где был Хантер, сверкнуло и появилось облако дыма. Парнишка радостно заголосил:  
― Все! Готово! Пора надрать задницу ублюдку!  
Брайан с облегчением протянул:  
― Потрясающе, теперь мне нужно придумать, как нечаянно вылить его на Стоквелла.  
― Это может быть проблематично, ― сказал Тед. Он раскрыл газету и поднял ее, чтобы всем было видно. ― Стоквелл мертв.  
― Мертв? ― переспросил Эммет, а Майкл и Джастин ахнули.  
Заголовок гласил: «Бывший шеф полиции Стоквелл покончил с собой». У Брайана душа ушла в пятки. Он вырвал газету из рук Теда и начал читать: «Вчера в 20:03 Джима Стоквелла нашли в гараже мертвым. Его смерть была признана самоубийством путем отравление угарным газом. В предсмертной записке говорилось, что он не смог справиться с поражением на последних местных выборах...»  
У Брайана кровь шумела в ушах. Стоквелл сделал это прошлым вечером, после того, как они поговорили. Отдаленно, он услышал, как Джастин спросил:  
― Это значит, что проклятие снято?  
― Возможно, ― ответил Хантер. ― Но мне лучше сделать несколько тестов.  
У Брайана не было сил даже поморщиться.  
― Эй, ты в порядке? ― спросил Майкл.  
― В полном, ― глухо ответил он.

**3.**

За завтраком Джастин пододвинул ему вырезку из местной газеты с объявлением о похоронах, и вечером, прямо перед началом церемонии, они проскользнули в церковь через заднюю дверь.  
Сжимая пальцами край гроба, Брайан глядел на тело Стоквелла. Почему-то его смерть казалась нелепой. У него была жена, дети, карьера, он любил строить корабли в бутылках и играть в ракетбол... Брайан отвел взгляд и с трудом сглотнул.  
Джастин погладил его по руке.  
― Это не твоя вина, ― мягко произнес он.  
Райкерт тоже убил себя.  
― Он не был хорошим человеком, но мне жаль, что он мертв, ― продолжал Джастин.  
― Он был не так уж плох, ― задумчиво откликнулся Брайан, вспоминая, как безоговорочно доверял ему Стоквелл. ― Просто... немного сбился с пути.  
― Он был воинствующим гомофобом, который загипнотизировал меня, наслал на тебя проклятие и носил при себе твою куклу, ― напомнил Джастин.  
Кинни нахмурился.  
― Ну, никто не совершенен.  
Хлопнула дверь. Брайан дотронулся до руки Джастина, и они прокрались обратно в холл. Прежде чем выйти, он кинул последний взгляд через плечо, задержавшись на тревожащей неподвижности груди Стоквелла.

***

Проклятие не исчезло и через восемь дней после похорон. С того момента Брайан так и не смог никого подцепить ― один ублюдок даже плеснул ему в лицо своим напитком ― кто-то продолжал красть его почту, и он до сих пор не нашел работу. Такими темпами он станет бездомным и будет жить на диване у Мел и Линдс или, еще хуже, Майкла. Может, проще уступить домогательствам Хантера. Даже Джастина утомила его депрессия; смерть Стоквелла давила на грудь мертвым грузом, от которого он никак не мог освободиться.  
Брайан собирался зажечь косяк, когда дверь скользнула в сторону. За ней стоял Майкл, хмуро разглядывавший клочок бумаги в руке.  
― Мм, Брайан?  
― Майки? ― саркастически переспросил Кинни, плюхаясь в пластиковое кресло.  
Майкл все еще пребывал в недоумении.  
― Если бы, гипотетически, Джастина похитил кто-нибудь, о ком мы думали, что он мертв, ты бы психанул?  
Брайан уставился на него.  
― Ну, гипотетически, скажем... Что?  
Майкл подошел ближе и протянул ему ничем не примечательную бумажку, испещренную неровными строчками: «Если хочешь вернуть Тейлора, приходи на встречу со мной к 11 вечера на старое Мемориальное кладбище». Это был почерк Стоквелла, Брайан запомнил его еще со времен рекламной кампании. Но вместо того, чтобы обезуметь от страха, он очень, очень разозлился.  
― Ты можешь обратиться в полицию? ― обеспокоенно поинтересовался Майкл.  
― Мертвец похитил моего бойфренда, ― ухмыльнулся Брайан. Одной рукой он схватил пальто, другой ― Майкла и потащил его за дверь. ― Мы позовем твоего пацана.

***

― Может, он мутант, ― восторженно выдохнул Хантер. ― Как в «Смолвиле».  
― Вот чем ты занимаешься вместо домашней работы, смотришь телевизор? ― спросил Бен, присаживаясь на подлокотник дивана.  
― Я еще киберсексом занимаюсь.  
― После того как победишь зло, ты под домашним арестом. ― Бен покачал головой и отвернулся, бормоча под нос: ― И все равно это звучит странно.  
― Так что, Стоквелл зомби? ― поинтересовался Майкл.  
― Нет, зомби едят мозги, ― уточнил Хантер, ― понятное дело.  
― Давай, Майкл, продолжай, ― подтолкнул Брайан.  
Их четверка собралась на обсуждение в гостиной Майкла и Бена. Майкл начинал паниковать, что, честно говоря, начинало действовать Брайану на нервы. Джастина захватил какой-то мерзкий зомби, который, скорее всего, уже начал разлагаться, а ведь тот страдал от аллергии. Не говоря уж о том, что наверняка был до смерти напуган, сидя в каком-нибудь склепе. Брайану стало плохо при мысли об этом. Если они выживут, Кинни поклялся не орать на Джастина по меньшей мере неделю.  
― И что мы будем делать? ― с надеждой спросил Бен.  
Брайан закусил губу.  
― Мне нужно зелье против Стоквелла.  
― Я пойду с тобой, ― предложил Хантер.  
― Нет, ― одновременно произнесли взрослые.  
― Черт, и почему нет? ― проорал Хантер. ― Со мной все будет в порядке.  
― Нет, не будет, ― твердо ответил Майкл. ― Ты так ничему и не научился? Дети-спутники героев всегда страдают.  
― Плюс завтра в школу, ― добавил Бен.

***

Этим же вечером Брайан оказался на старом холоднющем Мемориальном кладбище, разыскивая немертвого Стоквелла и по возможности нераненного Джастина. Он никогда не попадал в более странную ситуацию. Его жизнь нельзя было назвать обычной, но подобное выходило за рамки даже для него. Кинни мог сейчас находиться где угодно, получая восхитительный минет, но вместо этого отмораживал яйца на кладбище в глухую полночь.  
― Такое может произойти только со мной, ― пробормотал он.  
Что-то хрустнуло сзади, будто ветка, на которую наступили. Он подождал, пока звуки не приблизились, резко выхватил самодельный кол и развернулся, готовясь нанести удар.  
Брайан почти поразил цель, когда понял, что это Хантер, с ног до головы одетый в черное.  
― Черт, ― воскликнул он, отшатываясь назад.  
― Старик, да у тебя с собой кол, ― заметил Хантер.  
Брайан заткнул оружие обратно за пояс джинсов.  
― Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
― Тебе помогаю, ― провозгласил Хантер и постучал себя по лбу, ― заклинание у меня вот здесь.  
― Я обречен, ― вздохнул Брайан.  
Хантер собрался было запротестовать, но вместо этого кивнул куда-то через его плечо:  
― Это что?  
Брайан повернулся и увидел в отдалении пламя возле одного из надгробий. В груди похолодело.  
― Оставайся здесь, ― предупредил он.  
― Да ни за что, ― выплюнул Хантер.  
У Кинни не было времени на ерунду.  
― Тогда, блядь, не попадайся мне на глаза, ― прошипел он.  
Вдвоем они молча приблизились к могиле. Брайан нырнул за памятник; там определенно стоял Стоквелл, вглядываясь в затемненное кладбище. Он не выглядел мертвым, просто странным ― кожа была серой и лоснилась, а скулы выступали больше, чем пару недель назад. В костюме, в котором он был похоронен, зияли прорехи. Брайан отвлеченно озадачился, выбрался ли бывший шеф полиции из могилы сам.  
― Ну что, Джим, ― поинтересовался он, выходя на свет, ― каково быть мертвым? ― и нехорошо обрадовался, когда Стоквелл вздрогнул.  
― Брайан, ― отозвался тот, раскидывая руки. ― Быть мертвым, это... Ну... я поднялся на высший уровень развития, понимаешь?  
― Ты мертв.  
― Да, высший уровень, ― повторил зомби, словно это было очевидно.  
Брайан внимательно огляделся. Джастин сидел на земле ― глаза широко раскрыты, на щеке длинная красная царапина. Брайан прикусил губу и кивнул самому себе ― за это он убьет Стоквелла. Снова.  
― Для мести все слишком хорошо продумано, ― протянул он.  
― Я всегда старался быть лучшим во всем, ― признался Стоквелл.  
А затем он сделал то, чего Брайан совсем не ожидал ― двинул ему в живот.  
Брайан упал на землю, задыхаясь. Зомби наклонился над ним, сжимая кулаки, но помедлил. Кинни перекатился на бок, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха. Вечно они целят по ребрам. Стоквелл медленно выпрямился и заглянул за находившуюся позади Брайана могилу.  
― Блядь, ― выдавил Кинни, пытаясь подняться.  
Прежде чем он успел остановить Стоквелла, тот протянул руку и за воротник куртки вытащил Хантера.  
― Кто тут у нас? ― прорычал Джим.  
― О черт, ― простонал Хантер.  
Брайан набросился на Стоквелла, тот попытался блокировать его, но он нырнул под руку и нацелился вверх, а потом раздался тошнотворный хруст, и его оттолкнули.  
Стоквелл глядел на кусок дерева, торчащий из груди.  
― Ты пронзил меня, ― невыразительно сказал он.  
Брайан хватал ртом воздух.  
― Виноват?  
― Зелье! ― проскрипел Хантер.  
Трясущимися руками Брайан вытащил пробирку из кармана и плеснул жидкость в лицо зомби. Тот закричал и закрыл глаза руками. Хантер выскользнул из его хватки и начал отползать, бубня:  
― Discedat pestem, discedat pestem, discedat pestem...  
Не задерживаясь посмотреть, что происходит с врагом, Брайан подбежал к Джастину, распутал его запястья и вытащил изо рта кляп.  
― Ты в порядке? ― прошептал он.  
Тейлор вцепился в него с обожанием во взгляде.  
― О Брайан, ты намного круче Ангела.  
― Я выкину нахрен все твои DVD, ― серьезно проинформировал его Брайан. А потом крепко поцеловал.  
― Ух ты, ― услышал он голос Хантера позади. ― Стоквелл, типа, превратился в слизь. Гадость какая.

***

Почему-то Брайан не мог заставить себя переживать из-за настоящей смерти Стоквелла. Возможно, это имело некое отношение к сломанной руке Джастина («Я упал с велосипеда», ― рассказывал тот в больнице) и его собственным помятым ребрам. А может, оттого, что Бен с ним теперь не разговаривал ― из-за нападения на Хантера. Или потому, что Брайан не был особо впечатлен попыткой Стоквелла его убить. Как бы то ни было, он просто радовался, что все закончилось. Это означало, что можно вернуться к обычной жизни ― сосать и трахаться. После того, как ребра заживут, конечно.  
В кафе «Либерти» он осторожно опустился на одно из сидений, опираясь о прохладную стену.  
― И каково быть настоящим супергероем? ― поинтересовался широко улыбающийся Майкл, проскальзывая на сиденье напротив.  
― Точно так же, как и настоящим Брайаном Кинни, только со сломанными ребрами, ― ответил Брайан.  
Подплыла Дебби, пожевывая жвачку.  
― Ходят слухи, будто ты победил зло? ― спросила она Брайана, поигрывая бровями. Он сердито глянул на Майкла.  
― Чего? ― защищаясь, ответил тот. ― На этот раз виноват не я.  
Покачав головой, Дебби налила кофе обоим.  
― Хантер и Солнышко убеждены, что ты супергерой какой-то. Пацанам надо быть полегче с тяжелыми наркотиками.  
― Ох уж эти дети, ― иронично произнес Брайан.  
Дебби игриво потрепала его по щеке и двинулась к следующему столику.  
― И что теперь будет? ― поинтересовался Майкл. ― Ты победил суперзлодея. Вернется ли жизнь Рейджа в нормальное русло?  
Брайан медленно помешивал свой кофе, задаваясь тем же вопросом. Жизнь не стала лучше оттого, что он избавился от Стоквелла, и он не сомневался ― профессия супергероя потребует таких изменений в стиле его жизни, к которым он пока не был готов. Но когда зазвонил сотовый, имя, высветившееся на дисплее, честно говоря, Брайана совсем не удивило.  
― Да? ― ответил он.  
― Кинни, ― сказал Ванс. Потом помедлил. ― Я тут подумал... Не хочешь вернуться на работу?  
Брайан улыбнулся.


End file.
